mavhqfandomcom-20200215-history
Sniper Twin Bon
SL name: Foxy.Kamingwua Character name: Sniper Twin Bon Character description: One of twin Sister Sniper Rabbit Reploids that are practically inseparable who carry AMRs modified to be Sniper Rifles on there backs Weapon(s): AMR's modified into Snipers with various types of ammunition. Bon uses explosive and Incendiary rounds and her signature shot, Solarplasm Burst Tech: None Abilities: Solarplasm Burst : Bon changes the barrel extension on her sniper that super heats her Incendiary rounds to the heat of the sun's surface after which leaving the barrel instantly explodes into a rain of molten plasma and metal, showering everything in 10 meter radius with the stuff. Faction: Hunters Biography: Bon and Von are twin sister reploids who were created as weapon maintenance robots at a military base to keep all the soldiers' weapons in top form, therefor they have the know how to modify and dismantle practically any form of firearm from hand guns to rpgs. After Several years of working at the base it came under heavy fire from enemy reploid forces, the base was destroyed but the two twins stuck together and survived and escaped using a hidden passage that only they knew about. After they escaped they wandered for months trying to find anyone from there base that could have also survived, they needed money to keep up the search so they took up jobs doing what they do best, weapon maintenance, at a gun shop for a few months to work up enough to travel to Abel City to see if maybe anyone made it there. After making enough they boarded a transit set and off, after arriving in Able City the two twins spotted a poster for the Maverick Hunters and assuming if anywhere they would have gone there, they entered the HQ and asked the help desk reploid if any soldiers came here, how ever the reploid said none did. Distraught the two decided that the best way to search for any missing soldiers and to find the army that destroyed their home was to enlist as Maverick Hunters, how ever not only as weapon maintenance, but as Snipers using AMRs they found in the tunnel they used to escape and modified into snipers, they took several years of gun training and sniper classes as well as some upgrades from Dr.Cain before they were finally ready to help search for any soldiers and find the person responsible for the attack on their base and home. Years went by, Sigma was beaten 3 times so far and the base and the world were in the middle of a quiet time, Bon and Von were giving a mission to find a reploid that recently went maverick and take them out. The two found and cornered the maverick and destroyed them, or so they thought, part of the maverick leaped up and injured Bon several, causing the maverick virus to infect her. She was brought back and repairs and continued doing missions for a few more months. The Virus in her started to take effect and she went crazed and attacked her sister but was unable to do anything further and ran off. 2 months passed and the search for Bon continued, Von frantically searched for her missing sister and after another month finally found her, now in the second stage of the virus and unable to control herself she attacked her sister, Von was able to subdue Bon and restrain her, She sat there staring at her crazed sister with tears in her eyes and prepared to finish her off for her own good..but then Bon did something unexpected, she screamed at the top of her lungs HELP ME SIS!!! Von then dove into her sister and held her in an embraced, their power cores touched and they extreme love and had for each other caused their cores to energize to the point where it drove the virus out of Bon, causing the two to fall unconscious...after a week of being out the two woke up in the hunter base and after another week of making sure there was no virus the two went off on more missions together...